I know what you did last night
by smytheforthewin
Summary: It was a really, really boring night and Sebastian just wanted to have some fun. He found Kurt's number in his phone contacts and had a funny idea. Oh, yes. He was going to have some fun tonight. One shot Kurtbastian


**Hello theeere ! Yes, an RP on Omegle turned into a one shot AGAIN ! I'm totally addicted to that ! Like in '' Just say 'Hi' '', the stranger disconnected almost in the middle so I had to finish it by myself. I hope you'll enjoy it ! I was still Sebastian, by the way. I think I'll always be. Haha !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

Tonight, Sebastian was bored as hell and it was rainy outside, so it meant that nobody would go out or anything. He sighed deeply and scrolled through his phone contacts, then an idea came to his mind as he saw Kurt's number.

_I know what you did last night. – S_

**What do you mean ? – K**

_I saw you. – S_

**Saw me ? Care to explain, Smyth ? – K**

_Smythe * - S_

_And I was joking, gayface. – S_

**Oh my god ! You terrified me. I didn't know what the hell you were talking about ! – S**

**Gayface ? Really ? – K**

**… wow. – K**

_Revenge for 'evil chipmunk' and 'meerkat'. – S_

**… fine. But gayface… Seb, unless you haven't noticed, you are gay too. – K**

_You don't see the link there ? I thought you were smarter. – S_

**What… are you hinting at Alvin ? – K**

_Wtf ? – S_

_I was talking about the 'gayface' and 'you are gay too' thing. – S_

**You know… Alvin, from Alvin and the CHIPMUNKS ! – K**

**10 points to me ! - K**

Sebastian gaped, completely shocked.

_Go fuck yourself ! – S_

_Don't you dare comparing me to a talking squirrel ! – S_

**He isn't a squirrel, he's a chipmunk. Do you not know your own kind ? ;) – K**

_Omg you're so bitchy – S_

_Yes, I'm gay – S_

_So I like gay faces – S_

_What kind of brain do you have ? – S_

Kurt blushed as he read the texts.

**… you like my face ? – K**

**And for my brain, I have a rather large one, actually… like many other things I own – K**

Sebastian frowned and blinked few times.

_Are you really telling me you have a large penis ? – S_

**Sebastian ! I was talking about my scarf collection ! Don't be so vulgar… - K**

**Now we all know what's on YOUR mind…. Awkward. – K**

Sebastian literally burst into laughter.

_OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – S_

_OKAY THAT WAS /WAY/ TOO FUNNY – S_

_IT'S GOING STRAIGHT ON FACEBOOK – S_

**Do it :D – K**

**But you never answered my initial question… - K  
You like my face ? – K**

Sebastian read the last texto and bit his lip, then he decided to put his phone aside and he started to write a new status on facebook.

_'' Me and Kurt Hummel texting :_

_S : What kind of brain do you have ?_

_K : I have a rather large one, actually… like many other things I own_

_S : Are you really telling me you have a large penis ?_

_K : Sebastian ! I was talking about my scarf collection ! Don't be so vulgar…_

_And to answer your question, Kurt, /yes/. ''_

Kurt's laptop flashed up as he was tagged in a post. He smiled, reading their past conversation before blushing at the end of the post as he commented on it.

_'' Kurt Hummel : You and your dirty mind… and to be perfectly honest, I don't really mind yours either… ;) ''_

A grin appeared on Sebastian's lips. ' Like '.

_Feeling flirty, Hummel ? – S_

Kurt rolled his eyes and he smiled.

**Oh, you can't talk ! You started it by admitting you like my face ! – K**

_I didn't consider it flirty. – S_

_You wish it was. – S_

**You flirt with me all the time ! How am I flirting with YOU ? – K**

_I never flirted with you. – S_

_I thought I was flirting with other gayface, according to you ? – S_

**You mean Blaine ? – K**

_Yes. – S_

_He's less gayface then you, though. – S_

Kurt frowned slightly at the text.

**Can we just… not talk about him ? – K**

**And you did flirt with him. All the time. – K**

Sebastian blinked few times and bit his lip, frowning slightly.

_I was just desperate. – S_

_Something happened between you two ? – S_

**No, you liked him, Seb… and I don't really blame you. He was a great guy. – K**

**We um… we split a few weeks ago. I found out some stuff. He's trying to make it up to me but it's just… hard. – K**

**And he probably won't enjoy that facebook status very much – K**

_… fuck – S_

_I didn't know – S_

_Should I remove the status ? – S_

**No. Let him see. He can't really get jealous after what he did… though I suppose I do need to take some of the blame. But I don't want to ! I resisted temptation, why couldn't he ? – K**

**It just hurts… - K**

_…. he cheated on you ? – S_

Sebastian frowned even more. He couldn't believe it.

**… yeah. With some guy called Eli. He's on facebook but I'm too scared to look for him. If he's better looking than me or anything… it'd explain too much. – K**

**When he first told me, I… I thought it was you, to be honest… - K**

_Can't blame you. – S  
I totally understand why you thought that. – S_

_But… ew. – S_

_/I/ wouldn't even cheat on someone. – S_

_It's gross. – S_

_Oh sorry – S_

_I shouldn't begin to bash him. I know it's not what you want to hear – S_

_Well, read * - S_

_But it's just that I'm good at bashing – S_

_Tell me if you want me to stop texting you. – S_

Kurt smiled as he wiped away a tear.

**It's okay. – K**

**It is gross. – K**

**But I want to forgive him because I still… I still love him. And I probably always will but can I really go back after that ? Or does it make me seem pathetic ? – K**

**And it's fine, Seb… don't worry. You can keep texting me. – K**

_I don't want to influence your choice at all. – S_

_But if he could do it once, it could happen again. – S_

_And I'm not telling you this because I want to break you even more than you are. – S_

_I'm just telling you that there can be many possibilities and that you have to be prepared for all of them. – S_

**I don't even know how far he got with this guy. A kiss is different to sleeping with someone. – K**

**A part of me really doesn't think he'd do it again. Not after what I'm putting him through now… - K**

**Can we just stop talking about him, please ? – K**

_Yes. Of course. – S_

_You can bitch me if you need to. I won't mind. – S_

**Sebastian, I'm not going to bitch you… let's go back to how you like my face :P – K**

Sebastian grinned and giggled softly.

_I could never imagine you'd make me smile. – S_

**Me neither… I could have imagined you making me scream but never making me smile – K**

**Oh god ! That came out wrong ! – K**

**I meant scream with anger ! – K**

**I'm just gonna stop talking now… - K**

_OMFG AHAHAHAHA – S_

_Okay I'll be gentle ; I won't put that on facebook. – S_

_People could think you're interested in me. – S_

_Which would be weird. – S_

_Not /bad/ but weird. – S_

_Shhht Sebastian. – S_

**Would it really be so weird ? – K**

Sebastian bit his lip and found himself blushing.

_I'll tell you what would be really weird. – S_

_Me putting emoticons in my textos. – S_

**I'm being serious, Sebastian… would it be that bad ? – K**

Sebastian swallowed thickly and sighed deeply.

_No. – S_

**Really ? – K**

_Yes. – S_

Come on, Sebastian, you can have more vocabulary then 'yes and no', he thought.

**You can say more than yes and no, you know ? :P – K**

Kurt bit his lower lip. What was he doing ? Were he and Blaine officially broken up ? Would Sebastian treat him as well as Blaine did when they were together or was he just lining himself up for more heart break ?

_I know I can say more than yes and no. I was thinking the same. – S_

**Does it hurt ? – K**

_What ? – S_

**Thinking. – K**

_You fucker. – S_

**:D – K**

**[…]**

It's been few weeks since Sebastian started to talk. Well, to _text_. They still weren't enough comfortable to actually _talk _and _see_ each other. Anyway, it's not like they could ; Kurt was in New-York and Sebastian was still in Westerville. So they kept texting and texting, but one day, Kurt felt the need to call Sebastian because he was having a very, very bad day and he really thought that Sebastian would be the only one who could cheer him up.

_[ Call incoming : Kurt Hummel ]_

Sebastian frowned slightly, but he answered anyway.

'' Hello... ? ''

'' Hi, '' Kurt said in a small voice.

Sebastian heard Kurt sniffing and he straightened up slightly on his computer chair.

'' Are you okay ? '' he asked worriedly.

'' Blaine has been really mean with me today. ''

'' How's that ? I thought you two didn't talk anymore ? ''

'' I'm at my dad's for the week-end and I went to see him this morning because he asked me. He really wanted me to forgive him but I… '' He sniffed again. '' I kept telling him that I could never, ever forgive him for what he did. I just can't. And he began to be really, really mean… ''

'' That asshole… do you need me to do something for you ? Are you… wait, does it mean you're in Lima right now ? ''

Kurt wiped his tears and swallowed the lump in his throat.

'' Yes. ''

For a reason he didn't know, Sebastian's heart began to beat slightly harder in his chest.

'' Do you want to go for a walk ? I'm coming to Lima right now if you want me to. ''

'' Would love to, '' Kurt said, giggling softly through his tears.

**(…)**

So Sebastian asked Kurt's address and drove straight to Lima. As soon as he arrived in front of Kurt's home, he began to feel nervous a little bit. He didn't know why, though. It was just… _Kurt_. He got out of his car and closed the driver's door, then he smiled when he saw Kurt walking towards him.

'' Hi there, '' Sebastian said.

'' Hi. ''

Kurt gave Sebastian a warm smile and they began to walk slowly.

'' Thank you for coming, Bas. ''

'' My pleasure, ''

But then, Sebastian realized that Kurt just called him Bas and he blushed faintly. What's the actual fuck ? It was just a _nickname_, why was he blushing ?

They chatted a lot during the walk, not talking about Blaine at all and it was better like that. But when they arrived on the main street…

'' I can't believe it, '' a familiar voice said in front of them.

Sebastian and Kurt stopped walking, looking at Sam and_ Blaine_. What were they doing here ?

'' Is it your personal revenge, Kurt ? Hanging out with your first enemy just because you're mad at me ? You're even more pathetic than I thought, '' Blaine spat.

Sebastian clenched his teeth slightly as Kurt scowled.

'' He's not my enemy, '' Kurt started in a small voice. '' Sebastian's always there for me and we're good friends, now. ''

'' Friends ? How could you two be friends ? Come on, Kurt, he just wants you in his pants like he wanted me ! '' the shorter boy yelled.

Sebastian took a step forward and Blaine moved backwards, his eyes goggling as the taller boy gave him a murdering look.

'' Back off, hobbit, '' Sebastian warned. '' Now you're staying away from Kurt. Don't ever talk to him again if it's not in attempt to apologize or being nice to him. And I swear I won't tell you twice. ''

Blaine swallowed thickly and nodded weakly. Why wasn't Sam helping him ? The blond was just staring at them, seeming to be smart enough to know he had to stay out of what was not of his business. Sebastian glared at Blaine one last time and he took Kurt's hand without really thinking, tugging gently to resume their walk.

'' I'm sorry about this. ''

'' Don't be, '' Kurt breathed, still impressed.

Sebastian looked at Kurt and gave him a small smile as he felt the boy's fingers tangling into his.

**[…]**

'' Pull my hair, god, fucking pull my hair, '' Sebastian breathed.

Kurt groaned seductively and obeyed as soon as he finished coming, pulling hard onto the taller boy's hair on the back of his head. Sebastian moaned loudly as he reached his release, pounding hard into Kurt as he rode his orgasm. He collapsed on Kurt's chest a couple of seconds later, not caring about the sticky mess between their bodies. The two of them remained quiet for a while, only trying to regain their breaths after an hour of 'exercise'.

'' Holy shit, '' Kurt said, still panting hard.

Sebastian laughed tiredly.

'' Told you I'd make you scream, '' he teased.

'' Never said you wouldn't. ''

The taller boy grinned and propped himself on his elbows to look at Kurt.

'' Do you know what I'll tell you tomorrow ? '' he asked.

'' What ? ''

Kurt frowned and Sebastian's grin widened. He lowered himself and nibbled at Kurt's earlobe, whispering his answer in a charming tone.

'' I know what you did last night. ''


End file.
